I Skinny Love You
by armored.heart
Summary: This is going to be a multi-chapter story about Swan Queen. Set in the future where Henry is 16 and the town has been peaceful for about a year. Regina and Emma share Henry equally. Emma has feelings for Regina but Regina has no idea. This was meant to be a fic for Valentine's Day but I think it might turn into something a little longer.
1. Chapter 1

Henry:

Henry grasped the handle to the creaky old apartment door, feeling the warmth of the air as he walked into their cozy apartment. Jumping up and down, Henry shook off the snowflakes that littered his wool hat and puffy coat. The heat of the room started to slowly warm him as he unzipped and hung up his things. Kicking off his boots, Henry made his way to the fridge and browsed for something quick to eat, he was always starving after practice. Wrapping his hands around a cool red apple he made his way over to the fireplace. His mom was curled up on their squashy couch watching TV. This is what he'd been coming home to for the past week whenever he decided to spend the night with his birth mother.

"Hey Ma, what are you up to?" Henry took in the scene before him. There was a bag of opened chips on the coffee table along with a box of chocolate and a mug of hot cocoa. Looking at Emma's pillow, he could just barely make out the wet spots she was trying to conceal with her arm.

"Not much, just watching that crappy Valentine's Day movie that just jams in a bunch of famous people to make everyone want to watch it." His mom said, sighing. "How was your day?"

"It was alright. Coach made us do suicides at practice, so that sucked." Henry shrugged as he sat down, settling himself right next to his mom's head.

"Well you boys need to be prepared for your next game. I don't want to see you lose to the Lost Boys again," Emma said with a hint of sarcasm, nudging Henry with her head.

"What's the box of chocolate doing on the table? Is it for someone?" Henry perked up.

"Oh, nothing. I was going to eat it later."

"Yeah right Ma, I know you. If you were going to eat that you would have at least had one chocolate by now. It's been sitting there for a few days, you're saving it for someone. Who is it for?"

"No one, Henry. I just wanted some candy," Emma scowled as a blush touched her features.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you don't have to."

"Okay, well I'm just going to open it up and take some chocolate then," Henry said, grabbing the package and waiting for his mom to tell him the truth. Emma sat up and something about the look on her face told Henry he should just drop the subject altogether.

"Anyways," he said, placing the box back on the coffee table. "I actually wanted to ask you something," Henry said as he twisted his hands nervously.

"Alright kid, shoot."

"I…I wanted to asked if it was okay if I went out tonight."

"Henry, it's Valentine's Day. You are going to leave your poor mother here all alone?" Emma said jokingly, but Henry could tell there was a little sting to the statement. What was with her lately?

"Ma, seriously? And if I were here mom would be upset with me anyways. I figured it was best to just go out tonight."

"Fair enough," Emma said, voice deflating. "I guess it wouldn't be quite fair to leave one of us home without you. And it's not like we can hang out together." His mom sighed as she scooted back down into a ball and wrapped her soft, red blanket tight around her body. "Who are you hanging out with?"

"Well, I was going to ask Grace to go see a movie with me," Henry said as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Grace? Jefferson's little girl?"

"Well, yeah ma," Henry said defensively. "And I mean, we are not little anymore. We're both 16," Henry explained determinedly.

"Well, well, well my son has a girlfriend," Emma said shaking her head and smirking. Then her expression changed and Henry felt uneasy about her decision. "Did you ask your other mother if this was okay?"

"I didn't ask her yet. I wanted to see what you were going to say first." Henry said quickly, smiling.

"Well I don't have a problem with it if she doesn't," said Emma. For some reason her mood seemed to shift again.

"Okay, cool." Henry's expression relaxed. He didn't think his other mom was going to have a problem with it. After all, she really liked Grace. Henry was even thinking of asking if she could come over for dinner one night at the Mills' house. All he had to do now was give his moms his Valentine's Day cards and get permission from the other half of his parenting duo. "I'll go to mom's house now and ask her."

"Alright kid, be safe."

"Love you ma," Henry said, handing her the card he made.

"I… I love you too," Emma said as she reached for the card. Her eyes started to well up and Henry took that as his cue to bolt out of there. His blonde mother had been a little emotional lately and he didn't want to have to pretend that she wasn't crying again. They really weren't equipped to talk about emotions with each other. Henry walked quickly across the creaky wooden floor, tossed out his apple core and grabbed his things.

"Bye Ma!"


	2. Chapter 2

One week earlier.

Emma:

"Hi Regina."

"Miss Swan," Regina said smirking at the blonde. She leaned over Emma's desk, which allowed Emma to take in the full effect of Regina in one of her usual power suits.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Emma said, teasing the Mayor. There were so many times Emma wanted to just lean in one foot closer and reach out to Regina. This was definitely one of them. It wasn't about what Regina was wearing, or the way she was glowering at the blonde. It was something in those big brown eyes that made Emma want to melt against her.

"I need those incident reports about the robbery at The Rabbit Hole, Emma. Just because things are 'back to normal' in this little town, and we don't have dragons and witches and insane men pretending to be boys taunting everyone, does not mean I am going to tolerate petty thievery," Regina said, exhaling in a huff. Regina's body tensed and she held her hands balled into fists tight against her side. It would be best to keep the snarky comments the two usually shared to a minimum.

"Regina, chill," Emma said in a calming tone. "It's my job to catch the 'petty thieves' and I said I would look it to it in the morning when I called earlier." Regina was making such a big deal about something as simple as stealing a few bottles of liquor. It was probably just some teenagers messing around or some poor drunk looking for a buzz.

"I just don't like the thought of people thinking they can get away with things like this now. After all this town has been through we don't need anymore crime." It seemed like Regina was taking this crime personally; she was practically radiating anger.

"I know Regina," Emma said, staring at Regina sympathetically. "But after all, it is a small town filled with people just itching to start a little something. I know all the monsters have been defeated but it would be a little silly for the town crime rate to all of a sudden plummet. Hell, I'm counting on that never happening or I'll be out of a job." Smiling up at Regina, Emma continued, "For things to be back to normal, Storybrooke needs to operate like a 'normal' town. I won't let this place crumble over a few standard crimes," Emma winked.

"Fine. I still want to see the report, and please let me know when you have any leads."

"How about I let you know if I have any leads over dinner tomorrow?" Emma said as her hopeful green eyes watched Regina's every move. Maybe she could get her to say yes. They did share the kid on really good terms now. Emma lingered after dropping Henry off once in a while. She would hang around until it was clear that there would not be any invitation to stay. Emma couldn't blame Regina though, because she had never extended an invitation either. Hopefully that was going to change. All she really wanted was to spend a little time with Regina outside or work or dealing with Henry.

"Well that would be a waste of time, just call me," said Regina matter-of-factly snapping Emma back to the present. "Oh, and let me know if Henry is sleeping over at your place tonight or mine."

Eyes plastered on Regina, Emma trailed every click of her heal and swing of her hips, until the woman she wanted more than anything walked out of the station. Emma sunk back in her chair and lowered her head down to rest on her arms. She felt low, like her heart had sunk into her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry:

Parking the car in the long driveway that led to his childhood home, Henry nervously gathered his school things and walked up the icy pathway. Henry pulled out his keys as he reached the large white door and unlocked the handle with a familiar click. After kicking his shoes off he placed them neatly in the front hall on the shoe mat, he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to annoy his mother in any way today. Sniffing the air appreciatively Henry found his mother just where he'd expected her to be, in the kitchen preparing another delicious meal.

"Hey mom," Henry said, plopping himself on one of the kitchen stools.

"Henry," his mom said turning and showing him a smile reserved especially for him. "So I should assume you are to be spending the night with me," She asked in a hopeful voice.

"I probably will come back here to sleep, yes. But I actually came over to ask you something," Henry said, wishing his mom couldn't read his facial expressions so easily as his face began to heat up.

"I see. What would you like to ask me, Henry," his mom asked with a scrutinizing look.

"Well, you see," Henry said nervously, "Emma already said yes if you do, so I was just going to ask if I could go out tonight," Henry said in a rush. Looking up at him mom who was waiting for him to continue, he finally asked the question. "I wanted to know if I could go to the movies tonight with Grace." As soon as he had finished talking, Henry dropped his head and became fixated on the onions his mother was chopping on the counter.

"Emma said yes, did she?"

"Well, I mean, she said that I could go if you said yes," Henry said trying to explain. "She's been acting weird lately."

"Weird," his mom said in a flat tone.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Weird how?"

"Why do you care?" Henry said, and as soon as it escaped his lips he knew what he said would be perceived as giving attitude. His mother glared at him. "I just mean, yeah she has been weird lately. It's really not a big deal."

"Henry," his mother started calmly, "I want you to explain to me why you think she is acting unusual. If Emma is acting peculiar it is a concern of mine because I am concerned about your safety."

Henry could sense that his mother wasn't telling the whole truth but past experience taught him not to cross his mother, especially when he had already given her a little attitude. Exhaling, Henry began to tell his mother everything he had been noticing.

"Well every time I have gone home to Emma's this week she has been on the couch watching TV. She hasn't cooked anything for me for dinner. We have been ordering a lot of take out food but that's just when I am home. I don't know she just seems different and…" Henry paused not knowing if this was something he should share with his mom.

"And," his mother prompted.

"And she like, cried a little the other night," Henry said, wriggling a little in his seat. All of this made him quite uncomfortable to talk about. He looked up and noticed a strange expression on his mom's face but she pulled herself into one of her usual glares as soon as he did. "Anyways, mom I really just wanted to know if I could go out tonight. Please? I will come home before curfew and everything. I already asked Grace and her dad said she could go."

"What movie are you going to see?" Asked his mom, looking more composed than she did a few moments ago.

"She kinda wanted to go see that movie Frozen."

"You said that you would take her to see Frozen, the Princess movie," his mom said giving him a disbelieving stare.

"There isn't much else out and she wanted to see it," Henry said defensively. He was becoming agitated. All he wanted to do was go get ready with time to pick up some flowers before his date. If all went well he was hoping for kiss by the end of the night.

"I want you home no later than 10pm. If you are late you are…"

"Grounded," Henry said cutting her off. "I know ma and I'll text you when I get there and when I leave and all that stuff, okay?"

"Okay," his mom said as she finished cutting the peppers and onions.

Henry reached into his backpack pulling the second card out of the three he had purchased, and handed it to his mom. The third was safely tucked away for Grace.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mom."

"Happy Valentine's Day Henry," she said practically glowing. "Your gift is on your bed. I love you."

"Love you, too," Henry said as he gathered his things and headed up to his room. It was time to get ready for the date he was so desperately anticipating.


	4. Chapter 4

6 days before Valentine's Day

Emma:

Emma locked up her little, yellow bug before grabbing a carriage outside of the town's grocery store. She strolled in as the doors automatically opened, with the intention of picking up a few things to sustain Henry and her for the week. The kid had been eating a lot more since the youth basketball league had started practicing again. As a result, she was having to buy a little more food for the two of them to eat on the days Henry would stay.

Knowing her way around the store, Emma was able to navigate quickly through all the cramped little aisles. After grabbing milk, bread, eggs, chicken, and a few more essentials she'd need for this week's meals, Emma started on her way to the checkout lane. As she approached, she saw that the store had made an appallingly pink and red display of Valentine's gifts. Shiny heart balloons, teddy bears, vibrant red roses, and chocolates, were stacked and arranged on a large table just before the checkout lines.

It was a no-name brand of chocolates, but the shape and packaging was so familiar. The thought gave her a warm feeling that bubbled up inside her chest. Not able to place where she had seen them, she shrugged her shoulders, grabbed ahold of her cart, and was about to continue to check out. Suddenly Emma paused, remembering where she had seen the chocolates, and her pulse began to jump. She had seen them in Regina's office a few times before, no wonder why the thought of them made her smile, there was one memory she was particularly fond of.

Emma had been going to talk to Regina about something involving the town, down at the Mayor's office. Emma walked in expecting to see Regina sitting, rigid and regal, in her throne-like office chair, as usual. Instead, she remembered walking into Madame Mayor's office to something much more eye-appealing.

Regina had been sitting on top of her dark, mahogany desk in a tight pencil skirt, almost as if she had positioned herself like that to watch Emma's reaction, and Emma definitely reacted. She could hardly focus on the task at hand while observing an overexerted little button on the brunette's blouse, barely holding Regina in. Thoughts of it popping open kept invading her mind. Emma also vividly remembered being distracted by Regina's legs. While looking them over again and again, Emma had finally torn her eyes away for long enough to notice a glass bowl sitting right next to Regina's perfect thighs. Those chocolates in Regina's office looked just like the ones she was standing next to now.

Emma's mind raced as she contemplated her next move. Stepping closer to the Valentine's table, Emma's hand started to tremble as she hesitantly hung it over the box. The thought of even attempting to buy Regina chocolates was just absurd and, if she was being honest, completely terrifying. Regina had clearly blown off her invitation for dinner tonight, dismissing it as "a waste of time." Emma subconsciously took a shaky step back from the table. Some of the time it seemed like Regina wanted nothing to do with her outside from work and Henry.

Little things like the time she wasn't invited into the house the last time she had to drive Henry to Regina's, made her feel unwanted. Henry was going for his license the next day and the two moms stood outside and talked for a while about Henry and how much he had gone through and how much he has grown. Emma really felt like they were connecting and she finally felt like she could talk to Regina about what Henry was like when he was little. Regina was in the middle of telling a story about the time Henry first learned to ride a bike when Emma interrupted and complimented Regina for teaching him even though she had never learned herself. After that Regina's attitude shifted and she flushed, cutting the conversation short and dismissing Emma.

There were times where Regina would be so snippy with her or look so completely disinterested. Emma recalled a time she visited Regina's office because they had to talk about parking ticket rates for the town. She thought she'd warm Regina up by bringing her, her favorite type of coffee, hazelnut, black with sugar. Instead of warming her up Regina seemed even more moody than usual and even asked why Emma would bother bringing her coffee at noon.

But then Emma thought back to times where she could swear they were connecting. There were times where Regina would be looking at her affectionately when Emma was in a bad mood at the office and she could swear the brunette wanted to comfort her. Emma would catch Regina laughing at a stupid joke she'd be telling Henry when she thought Emma couldn't see. Recently at Henry's games the two had been sitting next to each other while they cheered on their son.

The most convincing time was when Emma caught the flu from Henry. At the time Emma, thought Regina came over to the apartment to tend to Henry because she couldn't, but Regina looked after both of them. Emma thought back to the moment they shared when Henry had fallen asleep, exhausted from the illness. Regina had sat herself between a sleeping Henry and a miserable Emma on the couch. Thinking back, Regina must have thought that Emma had also fallen asleep. Tenderly checking her temperature, Regina pushed back Emma's hair and let her hand rest on the blonde's feverish head. Letting her hand wander, she laced her fingers through Emma's hair. Regina had jumped back when Emma opened her eyes and looked up at her questioningly. Smiling, Emma had pushed herself closer to the brunette and rested her head on her lap. Regina had allowed it, probably blaming it on the fever, but Emma had remembered every moment until she had slowly fallen asleep. That was one of her favorite memories.

They really had warmed up to each other so much since everything in the town had settled. They didn't fight the way that they used to, although even back then Emma thought she could sense a tension between them that wasn't anger driven. Emma hovered a little closer to the pink and red littered table. All little things, but still, she couldn't be deluding herself by thinking there was something between them. On a quick impulse Emma grabbed the chocolates and practically ran straight for the checkout lane. She couldn't help but envision giving the chocolates to Regina as she paid for her things and headed to the car. Emma daydreamed about giving her the chocolates and finally telling Regina how she felt all the way back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

6 Days before Valentine's Day

Emma:

Emma sat on the couch watching mindless television as her thoughts began to drift. She looked out the old, paint-chipped window to see the sky settling into a faint shade of pink. Sighing, she glanced at the kitchen where she could see the box of chocolates resting on the counter island. No, she wasn't ready to tackle that beast. Her heart nearly stopped just thinking about delivering those to Regina.

After a few more moments of staring, Emma decided the kitchen looked like it could use some cleaning up. She turned the TV to a decent music channel and made her way across the living room, into the kitchen. Her feet slapped against the cold wooden floors as she reached into the tiny closet, grabbing the broom and dustpan. While Emma was cleaning she caught herself staring, more than a few times, at the chocolates. Moving into the next room, dancing a little to the music, Emma worked. Floors were swept, mopped, and vacuumed, shelves were dusted, surfaces were sterilized, a load of laundry was started, and pretty soon the whole house was spotless. Emma slowly raised her hand above her head and stretched her back out, then she looked around, her eyes drifting over each room as she took in her work. She felt a sense of relief, like one more thing was lifted off her shoulders; it made it easier to think about what she was going to do next.

Getting ready to go out or start the day was usually an easy process for her. She hadn't curled her hair in a while, so that took less time, and she never strayed from her usual style of skinny jeans and a nice shirt. Chucking her clothes onto the bathroom floor, Emma quickly jumped into the shower. She thought about what she was going to wear while she was lathering up her loofah, picturing the jeans and shirt that were in her closet, in her mind. Then, the magnitude of what she was about to do hit her while she was washing her hair. Her hands stopped abruptly and she slowly lowered her arms, wrapping them tight around her body. Shit, she couldn't believe she was about to do this; she was getting ready to go to Regina's. After years of wanting to tell Regina how she felt, she was finally going to do it. Her emotions seemed to get the best of her as she let out a few panicked sobs, but she turned up the water heat and let the steaming stream wash over her shaking body. As the rivulets washed over her, she began to regain control. Willing herself to stop crying, she finished up in the shower and stepped out. Emma wrapped herself in her large towel and leaned against the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. _You are okay,_ she thought, her heart rate seemed to steady and her body started to calm. She felt normal again, but the bloodshot eyes staring back at her told a different story.

After her little break down in the bathroom, Emma had an easier time getting ready and was able to curl her hair, do her makeup and get dressed fairly quickly. It was like she needed a little stress relief and crying seemed to calm her down. Now that she was ready, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her blonde hair hung in big spiral ringlets and her red lipstick complimented her blood red blouse. The jeans she wore clung to every curve of her long legs. Letting out a long sigh, she took one last look before heading into kitchen island to grab the box that started this whole thing. Clutching it to her chest, she made her way to the living room to shut off the TV, then finally headed to coat rack to grab her coat and keys.

The brisk winter air hit her face as soon as she left the apartment, the cool evening chill was starting to settle in. Emma got into her Bug, tensing up when her body touched the icy leather seat. Her nerves started to get to her again as she waited, motionless, for the car to heat up. Keeping busy had really helped keep her emotions in check. Every time she had a chance to think about what she was going to go, she wanted to cry. Finally, the Bug was warm enough to drive, and Emma quickly made her way to the manor.

Her throat hitched as the large, white house came into view, and she slowly pulled into the driveway. After parking her car behind Henry's black Lexus- _spoiled little shit_- she took a deep breath and exhaled as she reached for the box. She had to remind herself not to squeeze the chocolates too tightly or she would have to hand Regina a crushed box with smashed candy, and that wasn't the way she wanted to start off a relationship. Reaching the small porch, Emma hesitantly rung the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer, preferably Regina. The door swung open, revealing Regina, who was wearing this cute grey sweater with comfy black pants. Emma had never really seen Regina in regular clothes, or the kind you just hang out in. It made her heart melt, Regina looked so adorable, especially with her thick black glasses that made her look a little geeky.

"Hi," Emma said, as she awkwardly held the box behind her back.

"Emma." It wasn't a question, but her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the blonde's unannounced appearance. "Henry is here tonight," she said pausing, "I thought you knew that." She sounded confused.

"Oh, oh yeah I know. I was just coming over to tell you a few things." Emma smiled, she couldn't help it. She just felt giddy in Regina's presence, especially because of what she was about to do.

"You do know there is this thing called a phone, right?" Emma grimaced and Regina sighed. "Okay dear, what is it?" Regina said apprehensively. She was looking at Emma with a puzzled expression and Emma started to feel her body shake again.

"I, ah, well, first I know who broke into the Rabbit Hole." She said, eagerly letting the words fly out her mouth, she was practically shouting. "It was Old Man Jenkins," Emma said, trying to slow her words down so it didn't seem like she was having a stroke. "My dad, well David, was on patrol last night and he found him outside passed out in one of the nearby alleyways. I'm not sure how he actually got into the Rabbit Hole yet, but he had three out of the five stolen bottles of liquor on his person. I'm sure he just lost the other two," Emma finished with a smile, knowing that Regina would be pleased. It was just a small breaking and entering, nothing big. The town wasn't going to crumble and the Sheriff's Station had done their job right.

"And is he in custody?"

"David had him spend the night in the cell to sober up. He is going to pay for the booze and do some community service."

"I see. Well I'm glad your father was able to find the person responsible."

"Yep," Emma said. Blushing, she stepped back on the small porch, fidgeting with the box behind her back.

"Is there something else you came all the way over here to tell me? I do have things to get back to," Regina said, motioning back into the house.

Emma stared at Regina and created a long pause, her voice wasn't connecting with her brain. She wanted to tell Regina how she felt, but it seemed like her body had other plans as her mind began to haze over and she saw the world tilt slightly of balance.

"Emma?" Regina inched closer to Emma, reaching out a hand that almost touched Emma's arm.

_Oh God, _Emma thought. She didn't want to faint, not right now, not in front of Regina. Looking down at the solid ground, she let in a few calming breaths and braced herself. "I…." Emma choked, she slowly removed the box of chocolates from behind her back. "Regina, I have wanted to tell you for a long time. I keep planning on telling you in my head but I have never had the guts before now. Regina, I have… I have feelings for you." Emma thrust the box away from her body as she said it, so Regina could easily take it from her. Regina was looking at Emma like she was giving her a nuclear bomb instead of Valentine's Day chocolates.

"Miss Swan, I don't know what you think you are doing but I have no interest in taking those from you," Regina said, backing up so that she was standing with her back to the door.

"What? But… but I thought."

"You thought what, Emma? That me being nice to you equated to me loving you?"

"No, but I thought you liked me anyways."

Emma's heart felt like it had turned to stone and dropped through her body. Her face and arms were suddenly burning with embarrassment even though it was freezing outside. How could she have done this to herself? She should have known better, she must have been delusional. How could Regina ever reciprocate her feelings? And now she was standing there in front of Regina losing control. Instead of showing how hurt she was that Regina was just gawking at her instead of saying something, she wanted to lash out.

"I… don't even know why I bother with you," Emma said, her voice cracking. She lowered her head and limp, blonde curls touched the chocolate box she was gripping so tightly to her chest. She nervously began rubbing the box with her thumb as she looked up at Regina, who was standing there, arms gripping the side of her body.

"Emma…," Regina said, her voice just a whisper as she moved her arms so they were wrapped around her chest. Emma stared at Regina for a few moments hoping she would say something more.

"I can't be alone in this. I see the way you look at me!" She said, never breaking eye contact with Regina, who had an unusual expression on her face. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, red blotches started to speckle her neck and cheeks, and her eyes were looking anywhere but at Emma. "I know things have changed between us, I thought, I really thought you we starting to actually like me," Emma said, in a low, defeated voice. Shit, she was crying, she had fucking lost it. She had to get out of this situation before actually dying from embarrassment. "But maybe I was wrong. I was wrong, I'm sorry Regina." Her face scrunched up in an attempt to keep the tears and hurt inside. She paused, then turned and ran as fast as she could to her car. Whipping open the door, she threw herself in and slammed the door. She started the car and took one final look at Regina, who was just standing there staring at her, looking bewildered, before practically peeling out of the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update! The week before spring break was filled with exams and homework and then I worked all spring break. Thanks for reading the story. This is my first multi-chapter fic so I am glad to see that most of you are enjoying it! Hope you guys like this chapter. I am planning on updating really soon.

6 Days before Valentine's Day

Regina:

"But maybe I was wrong. I was wrong, I'm sorry Regina."

And those words seemed to change Emma, her body drooped and her arms hung limp to her sides, one hand was still clutching the chocolate box. Regina's heart lurched as she realized Emma was quietly sobbing.

The wind whipped and blew Emma's hair around her face, as she snapped her head up to lock eyes with Regina. Regina was able to stare into green eyes that were now glassy with tears. For a moment, while they were looking at each other, Regina hoped that Emma would read her expression. Regina's eyes were wide with panic, she was in complete shock. She almost started to say something, until Emma took off running, like an animal darting away from an emerging car. Emma ran straight to her bug as Regina just stood there. She watched as Emma fumbled with her keys, wrenched open the door, slammed her body into the seat and then started her little yellow death trap. Before the thought of chasing after Emma even occurred to her, the blonde sped away.

The evening chill was leaking through Regina's thick sweater, but she stood there for a few moments, eyes focused on the end of her driveway. She felt a little dizzy, probably due to the rise in her blood pressure. That whole moment had been very overwhelming and she was just starting to process what had happened. Regina hadn't felt this low in a very long time. She felt the familiar weight pressing down on her lungs and the sinking feeling in her heart. Emotions seemed to roll like waves washing over her body and she was slowly sinking. She didn't know what to think or how to feel, so she continued to stand outside and let what had just happened come into focus.

She had no idea what to say to the blonde when Emma appeared on her porch. Regina thought the blonde might have been coming down with something at first, she looked so frenzied and flushed. Emma rushed her words and seemed wobbly on her feet, completely unlike the self assured and powerful woman she was used to.

Regina's body went rigid as Emma's words slowly began to seep into her brain. Her heart was thudding hard against her rib cage. The familiar feel of pure panic overtook her body, making her fingertips tingle. Emma was right, things were different between the two of them. Ever since things started to settle down, she could tell the stolen glances and passionate fights had finally caught up to the both of them.

But before she could even entertain the idea, thoughts of Daniel crept into her mind, like an unwelcome parasite making a home in her brain. The sickening sound of his heart being torn from his chest, the look on his face as he sucked in his last breath, the inert and final kiss they shared as she tried to revive him all flashed before her. Then there was the depression that seemed to leak into her body from the moment her lips left his. It all flashed before her, triggered by Emma's little speech. Scrunching up her nose, Regina willed herself not to cry and took a deep, calming breath as she backed up and opened her front door.

Stepping into the house, Regina slammed the solid oak door behind her, and embraced the warmth. As she stood in her doorway a range of emotions were fighting their way out of the deep corners of her mind. The usual emotion of anger seemed to win the battle between, embarrassment, regret and hurt as she felt the familiar bubble of hatred burst, sending her thoughts in a million different directions.

She knew she had feelings for Emma and her way of dealing with them thus far had been to repress them as much as she could. Why did she have to have feelings for this sloppy, blonde mess? Shaking, Regina stepped forward and quickly turned to walk into the kitchen. Once she was in there she felt a little more at ease. Reaching towards the fridge, Regina grabbed ingredients without really focusing on what she was doing and threw them on the counter.

_Why did Emma have to barge onto my porch, with no warning, to tell me she has "feelings" for me? I should have fireballed her on the spot. How dare she bombard me like that?_ Regina thought, throwing a cutting board up on the counter to join her other ingredients. Soon chopping, slicing, and anger driven cooking focused Regina. She forcefully punched down some dough and then quickly rolled it out. She was practically working up a sweat as she allowed her cooking to consume her. She didn't want to think about Emma and how she had just fucked up a perfectly good opportunity to reciprocate her feelings. Of course she knew that Emma had feelings for her. They way that the blonde was always quick to laugh at her snarky comments or the way that she lingered around Regina every chance she got was a little indication of Emma's feelings. But mostly it was the way that she started to protect Regina, as if they were a family already.

Whenever townspeople complained about the way that Regina ran Storybrooke, Emma was always that first one to defend her. Regina recalled the time that Grumpy had made a stink at a townhall meeting because the parking meters in town charged too much to park. Regina tried to explain to the incompetent oaf that the meters were raised to keep a small but steady influx of money going into Storybrooke's school system. When Grumpy said that was bullshit, Emma had stood up, pointed right into his face and told him that we could start a tax on alcohol consumption if he preferred that instead. Grumpy's face fell and he looked delightfully embarrassed and flustered. The memory still made her smile. In fact, thinking of Emma in general made her smile most of the time.

Wiping her hands on her dishrag, Regina realized she had made a perfect, uncooked apple tart. Looking at it, she understood that she couldn't get rid of all of her problems by cursing people or pushing them away like she used to. She needed to deal with Emma and tell her the truth. It wasn't going to be easy. Admitting she was scared and reacted badly to the situation was going to be hard enough, but telling Emma the truth about how she felt was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done.


	7. Chapter 7

Valentine's Day/ Present day

Regina:

The fire was crackling, emanating a warm orange glow in the darkened living room. Regina, who was lying comfily on her couch, stretched out her feet so the tips of her toes were touching the bubble of heat being released by the fire. She could still faintly smell the cologne Henry had been wearing. Regina lay back onto the couch smiling to herself at the thought of Henry. Her heart filled with joy just thinking about her son practically bouncing into the living room to announce he'd be 'back later'. He was so excited to be taking Grace to the movies and his energy filled the room as soon as he popped his head in. Regina had looked at him and smiled taking in his appearance. Buzzing with excitement, Henry was wearing a sharp black button up shirt and dark faded jeans. She had waved him off, smiling, after reminding him to be careful and be home by curfew. Henry yelled that he would as he walked into the hallway and slammed the door. Left alone to her thoughts, she decided to lay her couch and try to relax as she heard Henry's car pull from the driveway.

But Regina wasn't able to relax no matter how hard she tried, not since earlier that evening when Henry had let it slip that Emma had been behaving peculiarly all week. Regina's mind traveled back to the conversation they'd had on Saturday and couldn't help but think that she might be the cause of the blonde's distress, in fact she was almost certain.

Truthfully, she had been thinking about Emma all week as well. Regina replayed that scene in her head more times than she would like to admit, each time thinking of something she should have said other than the hurtful words that she spoke. The unexpected knock on the door, the confession about Emma's true feelings, the panic that had overtaken her body as soon as she comprehended her words, replayed in her mind once more as she pulled a blanket over her head.

Regina realized that it was the shock of the situation, really. She hadn't expected Emma to be so upfront about her feelings in the first place. Sly glances at each other at town meetings and constant playful banter was as far as she thought their relationship would ever go.

Curled up on her couch, Regina could only think of Emma, picturing her alone in her apartment on Valentine's Day. The thought made her heart ache. This was her fault. It had been an inner struggle for the past few days on whether she wanted to confront Emma or not.

She'd almost had the courage on Thursday when she walked into Grannies for a morning coffee. Regina had spotted Emma as soon as she walked in, spotting a red leather jacket and a blur of yellow. Emma had been alone in a booth, with her back turned away from the door and her usual sugar filled breakfast and coffee cluttered the small table. Regina had been tempted for a split second to sit on the other side of the booth. Bile had risen in her throat at the thought of talking to Emma about their confrontation and before Emma could even glance her way she'd backed up and quickly left the diner.

Regina knew it was time to allow herself to feel love for someone other than Henry. The fact that Henry was now pursuing his own love interests was a clear indication of that. Running her hands through her hair, she sat up and began to straighten the couch cushions while deliberating visiting Emma. She had to talk to her sooner or later and Regina had felt bad enough that she hadn't said a single word to the blonde all week. Henry's conversation had allowed her to see that whatever Emma was feeling was obviously real for her to be upset for so long. It was time to put away her fear and anxieties before she missed an opportunity for happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Valentine's Day/ Present day

Regina:

Regina reached the apartment door, shivering a little in the chill of the hallway. Squeezing her fist into a tight knot, she knocked on the old wooden door. The anticipation of waiting mixed with anxiety only heightened her senses as she heard the blonde shuffling to make her way to the door. As Emma swung it open Regina's heart lurched into her throat. Henry wasn't kidding; Emma did look different. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun that sat on the top of her head. She was wearing these adorable Valentine's day themed pajamas, with pink and purple hearts in checkered squares, no doubt a gift from her parents. Seeing her in them intrigued Regina's curiosity about Emma's normal choice for bed attire, but she stuffed that thought in the back of her mind as she noticed the pink sleeves were stained with moisture. When Emma looked up, Regina could see her eyes matched the shade of her shirt and her green irises stood out vibrantly against her blood shot veins.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Emma said in a raspy voice. She looked genuinely curious and slightly pissed.

"May I come in?" Regina asked as her voice shook. She immediately regretted her decision to come over. Regina couldn't stand the thought of Emma being in pain, but seeing it was even more unpleasant. Emma looked her up and down, lifeless eyes analyzed Regina, before deciding to let her enter. She motioned Regina into the loft and walked into the kitchen.

"What can I do for you Regina?" Emma asked, her tone biting.

"I just, wanted to come by and see if you were okay," Regina said, looking down at her boots. "Henry had mentioned that you were acting a little weird this past week. He was worried about you and didn't really know what to do." Regina paused, giving Emma time to respond but the Savior only hung her head, not making eye contact with anything but the floor. "He was worried."

Emma sighed, "Do you want some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Regina said anxiously. Emma was deflecting that's for sure.

"There is no need to be worried about me Regina, really," Emma said turning to fill her kettle with water.

Regina could see even with Emma's back turned towards the stove that she was in pain. Emma's back was rigid and her fingers curled tightly around the tea kettle's handle, causing her knuckles to turn white. Hesitantly, Regina stood up and walked right behind the blonde, placing a hand on her shoulder. She felt Emma tense up under her touch, but she didn't shake Regina off. If Emma wasn't going to talk about things it would at least make Regina feel better to know that she could comfort the blonde in some way.

"I am not sure that's true, Emma. Henry tells me you have been coming home and just lying on the couch after work. You have been ordering out every time Henry comes over so you don't have to cook. You haven't been doing much of anything and he is worried."

Regina positioned herself so that she could see Emma's face, but Emma flinched away from her gaze.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma said

"Because, I guess I don't like hearing that you're this upset." Regina paused, taking in the confused expression on Emma's face.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." Emma snapped back.

"I think you should know that that's not true."

"Why should I know that?"

Slowly and unsurely, Regina reached up to touch Emma's face. When Emma didn't pull away Regina nudged her cheek so that she could look into Emma's eyes. Tears streaked the blonde's face and she was now visibly shaking. Regina delicately wiped away the newly forming drops. There was a pause and the moment held still. Regina felt like she couldn't breathe and when Emma backed away and looked up, she could finally speak.

"I'm sorry Emma," Regina said, her voice shaking. "I realize now how cruel I was this week not speaking to you at all."


End file.
